Curhatan
by gimmelatte
Summary: Dipertemukan kembali setelah jangka waktu yang cukup lama, akankah dari keduanya menyadari kembali perasaan lama mereka? Curhat yang selalu menjadi tema pembicaraan akankah itu membantu keduanya untuk menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain yang dari dulu di pendam? A story of Verkwan ft. Jeongcheol with slight! Jihan, Soonhoon, Junhao, Seoksoo and Meanie. Yaoi! School life! DLDR
1. Satu

**Curhatan**

 **.**

 **Boo Seungkwan**

 **Choi Hansol**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Cast lain akan bermunculan sesuai alur cerita**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), bxb**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda bertubuh berisi itu berjalan memasuki pelataran sekolahnya. Dengan langkah santai, ia berbelok menuju ruang kesenian, tepatnya ruang divisi vokal. Setengah jam lagi bel sekolah berbunyi, namun dirinya butuh tempat sepi dan mata bulat itu masih butuh istirahat. Saat tangan yang tadinya ia ingin gunakan untuk menurunkan knop pintu di tarik oleh pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

"YAK! HYUNG! SEBENARNYA KITA MAU KEMANA?!" pemuda bertubuh berisi itu berteriak, membuat orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitar mereka berdua, menatap keduanya dengan pandangan sebal dan tanda tanya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu masih berlari dengan menarik tangan sang adik kelas yang mengikuti arah kakinya menuju tempat yang sudah di rencanakan.

Langkah demi langkah, keduanya berlari kecil menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju atap gedung sekolah –tempat dimana siswa selalu membolos-. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menutup pintu atas gedung sekolah dan menguncinya dari dalam. Pemuda bertubuh berisi yang melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa itu tak heran jika sang kakak kelas yang menariknya ini mempunyai duplikat kunci –karena pita biru yang terikat di kemeja putih itu menandakan kalau pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu merupakan anggota organisasi siswa atau yang biasa di bilang OSIS-.

"Heol, hyung hhh.. kita mau apa disini?" tanya pemuda bertubuh berisi itu sambil mengatur deru nafasnya yang bak habis melakukan lari marathon.

"Aku hanya ingin bersembunyi hhh.. tidak ada yang ingin ikut denganku hhh.. jadi hhh… aku menarikmu saat kau ingin masuk ke hhh.. ruang kesenian untuk tidur." Ucap pemuda bername tag kan 'Yoon Jeonghan' pada kemeja putihnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus kesini?" pemuda bertubuh berisi yang bername tag kan 'Boo Seungkwan' pada almamater hitamnya itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang memang berada di atap gedung sekolahnya.

"Aku tak tahu lagi harus kemana, dia sudah tau persembunyianku disana."

"Aku tak ingin di cap sebagai seorang pembolos saat kita tertangkap basah disini, hyung. Heol apa jadinya jika ada kabar 'Boo Seungkwan, si anak unggulan yang mencoba membolos'?" Jeonghan mendecih setelah mendengarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, dewi tidur."

"Aku ini pria, bukan wanita, harusnya dewa bukan dewi." Seungkwan menatap sebal kearah kakak kelas yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya ini.

Seungkwan meringkukkan badannya di sofa guna mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Namun saat pemuda bertubuh berisi itu hendak memejamkan matanya, kedua telinga tajamnya mendengar derap langkah menuju atap gedung sekolah dan hal itu sungguh membuat kedua pemuda yang berada d atap gedung sekolah itu kebakaran jenggot.

"Ottoke?" ucap Jeonghan tanpa suara. Mata oval milik Jeonghan mengikuti arah pandang Seungkwan menuju lemari kayu di pojok ruangan. Dengan langkah perlahan, Seungkwan menghampiri sang kakak kelas.

"Gantungkan kuncinya disana, kalau kunci tergantung dari dalam, ia tak akan bisa membukanya dari luar." Bisik Seungkwan dan akhirnya Jeonghan mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu dan menggantungkan kunci tepat di lubang kunci.

"Siapa disana?!" Jeonghan langsung berlari saat suara yang sangat ia hapal menyapu indera pendengarannya. Pemuda betubuh tinggi dengan surai bob berwarna hitam itu mendorong Seungkwan untuk masuk kedalam lemari kayu.

"Ppalii!" Jeonghan terus saja mendorong tubuh sang adik kelas hingga keduanya berhasil masuk kedalam lemari.

"Apa ada orang disana?" Suara knop pintu di turunkan sangat jelas dan hal itu membuat Seungkwan dan Jeonghan membatu.

"Kenapa di kunci? Biasanya juga tidak." Suara pintu di tending terdengar sebelum derap langkah yang mulai menjauh.

"Apa dia sudah tidak ada di depan?" Jeonghan mengangguk pasti. Keduanya langsung keluar dari lemari dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu utam.

"Heol, hyung, sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan ketua osis tak tahu diri itu?" Seungkwan berujar sambil menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya.

"Kau taku kan kalau dirinya itu menyukaiku?" pemuda bertubuh berisi itu mengangguk. "Kau juga tahu kan selama ini ia mengejarku?" lanjutnya, dan Seungkwan juga lanjut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu juga kan kalau ia sangat terobsesi denganku dan sangat ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Lanjut Jeonghan dengan nada tak suka. Seungkwan memutar bolamatanya jengah.

"Terus apa masalahnya sekarang?"

"Aku takut dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu padaku." Iris cokelat milik pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah akhir –berkat akselerasi- itu mendelik kearah Jeonghan.

"Bukannya setiap orang menginginkan itu?"

"Kalau di beri perhatian lebih dari seorang teman, siapa yang tidak mau sih? Namun kalau menurutmu sudah kelewat batas, itu akan menjadi hal yang mengerikan." Seungkwan hanya ber-oh ria.

Mendengar suara bel berdering, Jeonghan membuka pintu atap gedung sekolah dan menguncinya kembali. Namun saat keduanya ingin menuruni tangga, dehaman seseorang terdengar dari belakang keduanya.

"Oh, nice, rupanya ada dua orang baru yang akan mencoba membolos hmm?" Jeonghan dan Seungkwan seketika membatu. Pemuda bertubuh berisi itu mendengus sebal kearah pemuda di belakangnya yang bername tag kan 'Choi Seungcheol' pada almamater hitamnya itu.

"Aku bingung, kenapa aku harus terlibat di kucing-kucingan kalian?! Kalau Seungcheol hyung menyukai Jeonghan hyung, tembak langsung saja tanpa pendekatan, dan kalau Jeonghan hyung memang tidak menyukai Seungcheol hung, tolak saja ia mentah-mentah. Begitu saja kok repot." Pemuda bertubuh berisi itu langsung berjalan menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan dua pemuda yang tertegun dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir ranum Seungkwan dengan entengnya.

"YAK! KAU!" Seungcheol menunjuk Seungkwan dengan sebal.

"WAE?! URUSI SAJA URUSAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Seungkwan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah yang di percepat. Jeonghan yang di tinggal berusaha mengejar langkah Seugkwan.

"Kwannie, tunggu!"

…

Pemuda berwajah blasteran itu memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan santai, padahal sudah ada Kang ssaem disana.

"Choi Hansol." Pemuda blasteran yang di panggil namanya itu menghentikan langkah kakiya, dan teman-teman sekelasnya itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada tersangka.

"Ikut saya." Kang ssaem berdiri dari duduknya, sedangkan Hansol melemar tasnya kearah meja kemudian mengikuti langkah Kang ssaem menuju kantor.

Pemuda blasteran yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya itu menoleh saat ia melihat pemuda berpipi tembam tak sengaja lewat di depannya. Hansol mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan sekilas. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang guru.

Kang ssaem langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi nyamannya sedangkan Hansol berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Choi Hansol, kau kenapa berani masuk ke kelas di jam pelajaranku setengah jam setelah bel masuk berbunyi? Kau kan sudah mengetahui aturanku saat mengajar." Hansol memutar bolamatanya jengah. Ini bukan kali pertamanya terkena masalah seperti ini dengan guru matematikanya.

"Jeosonghamida, ssaem." Hansol membungkukkan badannya hormat kemudian berbalik hendak keluar dari ruang guru.

"Yak kau! Mau kemana?" Kang ssaem kembali meneriaki Hansol dan membuat guru yang berada di ruangan semua berdiri dan menatap kearah Kang ssaem dan Hansol.

"Kembali ke kelas."

"Kerjakan seluruh soal yang berada di bab yang kita bahas, besok pagi sebelum saya datang, buku sudah ada di meja saya, mengerti?"

"Ne, ssaem." Ucap Hansol santai. "Annyeong." Hansol membungkukkan badannya kearah guru-guru yang berada di ruangan tersebut, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

Pemuda blasteran itu membatalkan niatnya untuk ke kantin saat ia mlihat mesin cola. Hansol memasukkan uang sebesar 5 won kemudian menekan tombol '3' yang berarti cola, dan tak lama, sekaleng cola menggelinding keluar. Pemuda blaseran itu memasukkan tangannya dan merogoh kaleng cola. Hansol mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya kemudian mengirimi pesan kepada seseorang yang sudah sangat di kenalnya.

'Gyu hyung, bisa kemari? Aku di depan ruang kelas 1-3, bawa kunci atap gedung sekolah sekalian.' Kemudian pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menyentuh tombol 'send' pada layar datar ponselnya.

Hansol bersandar pada dinding sekolah yang dingin, menunggu kehadiran salah satu sunbae yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia membuka kaleng colanya kemudian menegaknya dengan perlahan. Ia melirik kearah tangga menggunakan ekor matanya, dan ia mendapatkan sang kakak kelas berjalan kearahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau berniat untuk membolos lagi, Choi Hansol?"

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh." Hansol mendecih di akhir kalimatnya. Mingyu mengayunkan tangannya dan melempar kunci yang di inginkan pemuda blasteran itu. Dengan sigap, Hansol menangkap kunci itu, kemudian memasukkan kunci kedalam saku almamater hitamnya.

"Mau ikut, hyung?"

"Gyu, naik." Hansol melirik ke belakang tubuh tinggi Mingyu sedangkan pemuda berkulit tan di depan Hansol membatu.

"Wonwoo hyung, annyeong." Hansol membungkukkan badannya kepada anggota osis divisi kedisiplinan yang berada di belakang Mingyu. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Hansol melewati keduanya menaiki anak tangga darurat menuju atap gedung sekolahnya.

…

Seungkwan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, diikuti oleh kakak-kakak kelas yang satu ekstrakurikuler dengannya. Pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu mengambil nampan nasi kemudian menyendokkan nasi dan beberapa lauk serta sayuran.

"Tumben makanmu sedikit, Kwan." Ujar pemuda berdarah China yang jelas lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Diet." Wonwoo, Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Minghao menahan tawa setelah mendengar ucapan dari bibir ranum pemuda bertubuh berisi itu.

"Yak! Aku serius!" Mood pemuda bertubuh berisi itu belum kembali rupanya. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya tak begitu selera makan. Pemuda bermarga Boo itu menuju salah satu meja kosong yang kebetulan memang pas untuk mereka berlima. Seungkwan menaruh nampan nasinya kemudian duduk tepat di depan Minghao.

Minghao yang melihat porsi makannya lebih banyak dari Seungkwan hari ini segera menyendokkan daging ham untuk pemuda di depannya.

"Aku mengambil banyak daging, jadi makanlah ini." Minghao menaruh daging ham tersebut tepat di atas nasi milik Seungkwan.

"Kwan." Kini Jihoon yang angkat bicara. Seungkwan yang sedang menyantap makanannya langsung menoleh kearah Jihoon yang berada di sampingnya. "Kau kenapa diam saja? Biasanya kau yang paling heboh meminta makanan kami di saat kami kekenyangan." Lanjut Jihoon.

"Aku hanya sedang malas berbicara saja." Seungkwan melirik pemuda bersurai pendek yang berada di samping Minghao, sedangkan pemuda yang ia tatap mengucapkan permohonan maaf tanpa suara. Seungkwan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukkan.

"Ini lebih untukmu." Jeonghan memberikan 2 botol kecil banana milk kepada Seungkwan.

"Kau bercanda hyung?" Seungkwan mendelik kearah pemuda bersuarai pendek tersebut.

"Memang biasanya juga kau meminum 4 botol bukan?" ucap Wonwoo to the point.

"Ya memang sih." Seungkwan menopang dagunya pada meja makan.

"Hannie hyung." Jeonghan berdeham ringan menyahut panggilan Seungkwan.

"Terima saja Seungcheol hyung."

"Uhuk.." Jeonghan langsung terbatuk setelah mendengarkan perkataan pemuda yang berada di samping Jihoon.

"Jadi selama ini gossip yang beredar itu benar?" Jihoon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Yoon Jeonghan!" Ucap Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Minghao kompak dan hal itu membuat Seungkwan cekikikkan. Pemuda bertubuh berisi itu berdiri meraih nampan nasi –yang masih ada isinya- dan 4 botol banana milk miliknya lalu pergi dari meja.

"YAK! BOO SEUNGKWAN!" sedangkan yang di teriaki melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju tempat pencucian nampan lalu berlari meninggalkan kantin.

tbc

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Gim bawain ff lagi nih, sebenernya ini ff lama. Awalnya gim ragu buat publish, tapi karena gim liat banyak banget ff verkwan yang cuma slight, akhirnya gim publish ff ini. Sumpah, gatau kenapa bisa kepikiran pilih genre school life gini. Semoga kalian suka ya walau Hansolnya out of character banget di sini._

 _Kalau banyak yang review atau ninggalin jejak di ff ini, gim bakal lanjut, kalau ngga, ya gatau deh. Semua ada di tangan yang baca._

 _Sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya *kalau banyak yang review *kabur*_

 _Bye~_


	2. Dua

**Curhatan**

 **.**

 **Boo Seungkwan**

 **Choi Hansol**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Cast lain akan bermunculan sesuai alur cerita**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), bxb**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungkwan melangkahkan kakinya asal. Tangan kirinya tengah sibuk memegang botol banana milk yang belum di minum dan tangan kanannya itu sibuk memegang botol banana mik yang tengah di minumnya. Saat berbelok menuju kelas, tiba-tiba saja dirinya terdorong beberapa langkah oleh pemuda di depannya ini.

"Hey! Kalau punya mata lihat dong! Jalan jangan pake kaki aja, tapi mata juga di pake!" Seungkwan menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya bajunya basah akibat susu rasa pisang itu. Seungkwan mendecak sebal saat pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataannya tadi.

"YAK! KAU! ORANG TAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN!" Seungkwan menendang angin di depannya. Kenapa hari ini orang-orang suka sekali membuat moodnya jatuh? Seungkwan langsung memutar arah kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus membereskan kemejanya yang terkena susu dulu, jika tidak, ini akan sangat lengket, percayalah. Mata bulat itu berbinar saat melihat pemuda berdarah China.

"Haoie hyung!" Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda China tersebut. Minghao langsung melangkahkan kakinya menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Yang lain mana?"

"Ke ruang kesenian." Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Haoie hyung, aku minta tolong, ambilkan baju olahragaku di loker, passwordnya sudah tau kan?" Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya bajumu kenapa?"

"Ketumpahan susu. Hanya atasannya saja, celana olahraganya tidak usah, bawakan ke kamar mandi, ya. Gomawo hyung." Seungkwan menepuk bahu Minghao, dan Minghao menuru saja, malah pemuda itu langsung menuju kelas mereka.

Seungkwan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Kedua mata bulat itu memicing saat melihat pemuda tadi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Seungkwan mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci kemejanya yang ketumpahan susu.

...

Hansol menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat pemuda yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya saat ia merasa tak asing denga wajah pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi. Hansol kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas, namun saat kembali menoleh kebelakang -tepatnya kearah kamar mandi- entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Pemuda blasteran itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, langkah kakinya terhenti. Suara itu sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

"Awas saja kau! Kalau kita bertemu lagi, akan aku balas perbuatanmu!" kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki melangkah kearahnya.

"Wa! Waaaaaa!" Dengan langkah cepat, Hansol langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan tangannya itu langsung menarik tangan pemuda di depannya, kemudian menarik pemuda bertubuh berisi itu ke hadapannya. Kalau tidak cepat, bisa saja pemuda di hadapannya ini akan terkapar di lantai dengan kepala berdarah.

Hansol menatap lekat bolamata pemuda di depannya yang membulat itu. Sekelibat ingatan masa lalunya terlintas begitu saja.

FLASHBACK

 _Hansol mengendarai sepedahnya dengan sangat kencang. Tawanya yang menggelegar itu terdengar sangat jelas di jalan gang yang cukup sepi ini. Bocah blasteran berumur 7 tahun itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan orang-orang yang tengah melihat dirinya dengan yang sebagian tatapan aneh dan sebagian tatapan lucu. Senyum itu terus mengembang, seiring dengan kencangnya angin yang menerpa wajah imutnya itu._

 _Hansol mengayuh sepedahnya terus. Senyum puas itu ia tunjukkan saat mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah polisi tidur. Bukannya mengerem, bocah 7 tahun itu malah makin menambah kecepatannya hingga.._

 _BRAK!_

 _"Aduh!" Hansol tersungkur dari sepedahnya. Lutut yang bergesekan dengan aspal itu mengeluarkan darah dan hal itu juga terjadi pada kedua lengannya._

 _"Hahahahahahaha!" Hansol menatap pemuda bertubuh gemuk di sampingnya dengan sebal. Bukannya membantunya, malah mentertawainya._

 _"Makanya kalau naik sepedah itu yang benar, jangan asal mengebut saja!" Pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu menghampirinya dengan senyum meremehkan yang terpampang di wajahnya. Hansol ingin sekali berdiri dan meninju wajah bocah di depannya ini. Bukannya bangkit, Hansol malah menendang sepedahnya. Mata tajamnya itu masih tertuju pada bocah bertubuh gembul itu. Saat Hansol hendak berdiri tiba-tiba saja..._

 _"AWAS!" / CKIT!_

 _Hansol merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat suara rem mobil terdengar begitu nyaring. Hansol membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah manik bulat bocah yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Pemuda blasteran itu merasakan genggaman yang kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Bocah di depannya ini menyelamakan dirinya? Hansol menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat sebuah sedan putih terhenti disana._

 _"Astaga! Anak kecil bermainnya jangan di jalan, kalau tertabrak bagaimana?!" Hansol bangkit dari posisinya saat ia merasakan bocah di bawahnya ini ingin bangkit._

 _"Yak! Ahjussi! Ahjussi tahu, dengan ahjussi menyetir kencang seperti tadi akan membahayakan temanku?!" Hansol melongo di buatnya. Bocah itu mau melawan seorang ahjussi?_

 _"Hey! Berani sekali kau menyahut! Astaga, anak jaman sekarang memang tidak tahu sopan santun." Hansol terdiam -lebih tepatnya menyaksikan perdebatan bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun dengan pria berumur sekitar 35-40 tahun._

 _"AHJUSSI KALAU MENYETIR ITU PELAN-PELAN SAJA! KALAU SAMPAI ADA YANG TERTABRAK NANTI, AHJUSSI HARUS DI PENJARA!" Hansol makin melongo di buatnya. Anak kecil itu meneriaki pria yang berada di dalam mobil._

 _"Terserah." Kemudian mobil itu pun kembali melaju -meninggalkan dirinya dengan bocah gembul itu._

 _Hansol tersenyum saat bocah itu menoleh kearahnya._

 _"Gomawo." Entah ada angin apa, Hansol mengucapkan kalimat terimkasih kepada bocah yang sudah mentertawainya tadi, ya walaupun tak di pungkiri juga kalau bocah gembul itu menolongnya dari tabrakkan._

 _"Sama-sama." Jawab bocah itu dengan ketus. "Tidak ada apa-apa lagi, kan? Yasudah, aku mau pulang. Jangan lupa obati lukamu." Bocah bertubuh gembul itu berjalan menuju arah rumahnya. "Astaga, badanku sakit semua." Hansol dapat mendengar dumalan itu._

 _"Siapa namamu?" Hansol berteriak._

 _"BOO SEUNGKWAN!" bocah itu balas berteriak._

 _"Seungkwan, gomawo!" Hansol kembali mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya._

 _Bocah berumur 7 tahun itu berjalan mendekati sepedahnya, kemudian mengendarainya kembali. Senyumnya mengembang saat mengingat kejadian bahwa bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu menolongnya dari tabrakan._

FLASHBACK OFF

Hansol mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa malah ingatan itu yang melintas di pikirannya saat menatap lekat mata itu? Pemuda blasteran itu sedikit mendorong tubuh berisi di depannya ini saat derap langkah menuju kamar mandi makin terasa nyaring.

"Boo Seungkwan-ah!" Hansol mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya ini masih membatu.

"Kwannie, ini baju olahragamu." Pemuda di depannya ini bergidik kaget saat dirinya tersadar dari lamunannya tentang masa lalunya juga.

"Gomawo, hyung." Seungkwan menerima baju olahraganya. Kepala itu menunduk saat mata bulatnya itu tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata tajam milik pemuda blasteran tersebut.

Dengan langkah santai, Hansol keluar dari kamar mandi. Membiarkan otaknya membuncah kembali. Entah ia merasa senang saja saat mendengar nama yang sama itu dengan bocah yang dulu pernah menolongnya.

Namun kembali lagi, langkahnya terhenti saat teringat kejadian tadi. Sorot mata yang di tatapnya tadi itu sangat mirip dengan sorot mata milik bocah yang pernah menolongnya. Dan jangan lupakan, wajah bulat itu sangat mirip dengan sosok Seungkwan yang menolongnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Kalau saja dia benar Seungkwan yang membantu Hansol dulu, mungkin pemuda itu sudaha mengatakan, 'Sekarang impas atas kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu'. Namun pemuda blasteran itu mengurungkan niatnya saat jawaban pemuda gembul tadi mengalun indah di otaknya. Kalimat 'Tadi harusnya kau tak usah datang biar tidak impas dan biar dirimu merasa tersiksa dengan hutang budi yang pernah aku lakukan' itu pasti akan meluncur dengan entengnya dari bibir ranum milik pemuda yang ia tolong tadi.

...

Seungkwan menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis kapur di depannya. Telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Pikirannya entah kemana kali ini. Ia merasa seperti habis bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak di temui. Pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan tusukan pulpen di lengan kirinya. Yang sedang ada di pikirannya adalah ia yang merasa pernah bertemu denga pemuda yang menolongnya tadi.

"Boo Seungkwan!" Seungkwan langsung bergidik kaget saat guru di hadapanya ini meneriakkan namanya.

"Ne ssaem?" Satu kelas langsung tertawa melihat tingkah seorang Boo Seungkwan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Kau dengar dengan apa yang saya jelaskan?" Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya, paham. "Oke kalau begitu, kerjakan nomor tiga." Seungkwan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik kearah Minghao yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mengerti, Boo." Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau ia berkata 'Ssaem, aku tidak mengerti' bisa-bisa teman satu kelasnya akan mengejeknya. Masa iya anak yang naik kelas karena akselerasi tidak bisa mengerjakan rumus faktorial?

"Maju kemari, dan isi." Seungkwan memperhatikan berapa rumus yang belum di hapus. Otaknya harus ia paksakan berpikir, agar harga dirinya yang tinggi itu tidak jatuh dengan menghadapi rumus faktorial di depan. Dengan langkah kaki ragu, Seungkwan akhirnya maju kedepan. Tangannya meraih kapur papan tulis dan menuliskan jawaban dari nomor 3 dengan teliti, walaupun tangannya dingin dan dirinya was was sendiri jika jawabannya salah. Oh ayolah, Seungkwan berhasil berada di kelas 2-1 ini berkat akselerasi, kalau jawabannya salah, mau taruh dimana mukanya ini?

Pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu menaruh kembali kapur dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Minghao tersnyum, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan di balas high five oleh Seungkwan.

"Jawabanmu benar." Minghao menepuk punggung Seungkwan pelan. Walaupun pemuda bertubuh gembil itu melamun selama Kang Ssaem menerangkan materi, tetap saja Seungkwan bisa menjawab soal di papan tulis dengan benar.

...

Jeonghan menggerutu sebal. Bagaimana ia tak sebal? Sedari tadi pemuda yang memergokkinya dengan Seungkwan di atap sekolah itu menatapnya –lebih tepatnya mengawasi pergerakan yang Jeonghan lakukan.

"Hyung!" Jihoon menggerakkan bahu pemuda berambut pendek tersebut. Sedari tadi yang Jihoon liat adalah mimik sebal Jeonghan.

"Biarkan saja, Ji." Pemuda bermata onyx itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang berada di tangannya.

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan saat melihat ketua osis itu mengajaknya keluar lewat gerakan tangan. Dia sama sekali tidak mau ikut dengan pemuda itu. Sama sekali tidak mau. Titik. Mata bulat itu makin membulat tat kala pemuda bermata tegas itu memasuki ruangan divisi vokal. Kedua sahabatnya yang berada di dalam ruangan divisi vokal itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu kayu yang di buka. Terbukti, sekarang Jihoon telah mengangkat pantatnya dari bangku dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk keluar.

"Hyung, kita keluar dulu, ya."

"Yak kalian!" saat Jeonghan hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba saja pemuda bermata tegas itu menghampiri dirinya.

"Mau menghindar lagi, Yoon Jeonghan?" Jeonghan memutar bolamatanya malas. Kalau ia boleh jujur, sebenarnya dulu Jeonghan merasa nyaman jika di beri perhatian lebih oleh pemuda di depannya ini, namun entah kenapa, semuanya berubah sekarang. Semenjak dirinya menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sangat terobsesi dengan dirinya, ia makin menghindari pemuda bernametagkan Choi Seungcheol itu.

Mata bulat itu berbinar saat pintu ruang kesenian kembali terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda berdarah Amerika memasuki ruangan vokal.

"Jisoo-ya!" Merasa namanya di panggil, Jisoo melepaskan earphone yang menggantung di telinganya.

"Ya?" tak butuh waktu lama, Jeonghan langsung menghindari dari Seungcheol, menarik tangan Jisoo keluar dari ruangan. Jeonghan sendiri dapat mendengar pemuda bermata tegas itu menggeram rendah saat dirinya malah keluar bersama Jisoo.

"Kita mau kemana? Aku baru saja mau main gitar." Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Sepertinya nasib Jisoo akan sama dengan Seungkwan. Di libatkan dalam kucing-kucingannya dengan Seungcheol.

"Ke kelas."

"Tapi aku mau main gitar."

"Pinjam saja punya Jihoon." Ujar Jeonghan final. Ia menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju ruang kelas 3-1 untuk meminjam gitar Jihoon.

…

Seungcheol menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan tatapan sedihnya. Sepertinya Jeonghan memang sudah menolak kehadirannya. Dulu Jeonghan sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti ini. saat dirinya mengajak ngobrol, Jeonghan mau-mau saja, namun kenapa sekarang tidak? Apa ada yang salah dengan sikap Seungcheol kepada pemuda bersurai pendek itu selama ini? Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan kepada Jeonghan. Hah, benar-benar, pemuda dengan mata bulat itu memang benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Mata tegas itu menyipit saat senyumnya mengembang. Sepertinya pemuda bersurai hitam di potong pendek itu melupakan sesuatu. Seungcheol meraih almamater hitam yang tergeletak di bangku. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat nametag bertuliskan 'Yoon Jeonghan' itu menggantung.

"Kau selalu kebiasaan." Seungcheol langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesenian, menuju kelas pemuda yang meninggalkan almamaternya ini. Seungcheol berjalan menaiki tangga dan berbelok menuju kelas 3-2. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, matanya tengah mencari seseorang dari luar, namun ia tak menemukan Jeonghan disini. Seungcheol mengusak kasar rambutnya. Kemana pemuda itu?

Seungcheol menoleh kearah ruang santai yang berada di balik dinding kelas 3-5. Ia menangkap suara yang sangat di sukainya sejak kelas 1 itu mengalun dengan indah. Dengan langkah perlahan, Seungcheol mendekati sumber suara, dan senyumnya mengembang saat itu juga. Disana terdapat Jihoon, Wonwoo, Jisoo, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Minghao dan tentunya, Jeonghan. Namun saat ia ingin mendekat, tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai pendek itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Dari tatapannya itu Seungcheol pun sudah tau, bahwa dirinya di usir dari sini. Tak mau menyerah, pemuda bermata tegas itu mengangkat almamater yang sedari tadi iia pegang dan selanjutnya, Jeonghan langsung berjalan menghampirinya dan hal itu langsung memberhentikan kegiatan teman-temannya yang lain.

"WHOAAAA!" Seungkwan berteriak paling nyaring, sedangkan yang lain bertepuk tangan riuh, pasalnya Jeonghan tak pernah menghampiri Seungcheol terlebih dahulu selama beberapa bulan kebelakangan ini.

"YAK! KEMBALIKAN CHOI SEUNGCHEOOOOOOL!" Seungkwan, Jisoo, Seokmin, Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Minghao kompak menutup telinganya. Teriakan nyaring Jeonghan bisa saja merusak gendang telinga mereka.

Seungcheol berjalan mundur, sembari melemparkan almamater Jeonghan dan menangkapnya kembali, terus berulang.

"KEMBALIKAN ALMAMATERKU!" Jeonghan kembali berteriak, hingga beberapa murid dari kelas 3-1 sampai 3-10 keluar dari kelas. Terbukti kan suara pemuda itu sangatlah nyaring? Dari ujung kelas sampai kelas paling pojok saja terdengar. Bukan hanya di gedung kelas 3 sepertinya, mungkin suara Jeonghan juga terdengar sampai gedung bawah.

Jeonghan mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Seungcheol yang berjalan mundur. Jeonghan menyeringai penuh saat melihat Seungcheol tidak dapat kabur, karena ia sudah berada di pojok gedung kelas 3.

"Kembalikan!" Seungcheol menggeleng pelan. Pemuda bermata tegas itu menyeringai saat Jeonghan semakin mendekatinya. Entah kenapa, ide jahil sekaligus liar bergerilya di otak pintar nan cerdasnya.

"Kau mau ini? Ambil lah." Seungcheol mengangkat tangan kanannyanya yang memegang almamater itu tinggi-tinggi. Seringainya makin melebar saat Jeonghan benar-benar mendekatinya.

"Kau ingin bercanda?!" Jeonghan menatap tajam mata tegas milik pemuda di depannya.

"Katanya kau mau ini, ambil sendiri." Seugcheol menggoyangkan almamater itu dan hal itu tentu mebuat Jeonghan menggeram dalam.

Jeonghan mendekati Seungcheol, kemudian menjinjitkan kakinya untuk meraih almamaternya. Namun nafasnya tercekat saat ia merasakan bahwa wajahnya dengan wajah Seungcheol hanya berjarak 5 cm saja. Jeonghan menegak ludahnya kasar saat merasakan tangan Seungcheol mengalung di pinggangnya.

' _Astaga! Siapapun tolong aku!'_

tbc

* * *

 _HAAAAAI GUYS~~~_

 _Gim back nih lanjutin ff ini. Gimana ffnya? Lanjut gak? Gim tunggu review dari kalian. Kasih lah review satu aja walaupun itu cuma titik, wkwkwk._

 _Mau di up cepet? Reviewnya yang banyak makanya:)_

 _Gim mau ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah mau ngasih reviewnya di ff abal ini~ Readers-nim, gomawoyo~_

 _Sudah ya, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya._

 _BGR, 19/02/17_

 _Gimmelatte._

 _Bye~_


	3. Tiga

**Curhatan**

 **.**

 **Boo Seungkwan**

 **Choi Hansol**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Cast lain akan bermunculan sesuai alur cerita**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), bxb**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan menggerakkan tangannya yang terangkat untuk meraih almamaternya itu. Masa bodoh dengan jarak wajah mereka yang semakin dekat, yang ia pedulikan hanya almamater hitamnya itu. Bukanya menurunkan tangannya, Seungcheol malah ikut berjinjit, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jeonghan dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Seungcheol sendiri makin menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya dan makin menjinjitkan kakinya itu. Deru nafas Jeonghan yang menerpa wajahnya itu membuat seringaian pada bibirnya itu semakin terlihat. Jeonghan yang tak mau kalah itu pun makin memepetkan dirinya pada pemuda di depannya ini dan makin menjinjitkan kakinya. Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Seungcheol dapat merasakan hidungnya itu bergesekan dengan hidung milik Jeongan -lagi. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan, Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai memberikan eskimo kiss.

Jeonghan yang menyadari sikap Seungcheol makin tidak beres, akhirnya menyerah. Ia merendahkan kakinya kembali. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jeonghan menyingkirkan tangan pemuda di depannya yang mengalung indah di pinggangnya, namun nihil, tenanganya itu tidak sebanding dengan tenaga milik Seungcheol. Jeonghan mendengus pelan kearah pemuda di depanna ini. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah almamater miliknya yang di pegang oleh Seungcheol pada tangan kanannya yang terangkat.

"Oke, fine, kau mau apa sekarang? Dan bisakah kau lepaskan tangan ini?" Jeonghan menunjuk tangan kanan Seungcheol yang mengalun di pinggangnya.

"Pulang sekolah, kita ke cafe depan sekolah." Jeonghan mendengus pelan. Kalau tidak di iyakan, almamaternya tidak akan kembali.

"Hah." Jeonghan memutar badannya saat tangan itu berhasil terlepas dari pinggangnya. Bukannya menjawab, Jeonghan malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Jangan harap ka-"

"Jangan harap juga kau bisa mendapatkan almamater ini kembali kepadamu." Jeonghan hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Masa bodohlah dengan almamaternya. Pemuda bersurai pendek itu membelokkan langkah kakinya, menghampiri para sahabat yang masih disana.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kusut sekali." Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Si Choi bajingan itu tidak mau mengembalikkan almamaterku."

"Itu juga salahmu, hyung. Kebiasaan meninggalkan almamater, kalo tidak di kelas ya pasti di ruang vokal." Celetuk Seungkwan dan selanjutnya Seungkwan mendapat death glare dari pemuda bermarga 'Yoon' itu.

Seungkwan tersenyum bodoh saat mendapatkan death glare tersebut. Pemuda bertubuh berisi itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat Jeonghan berjalan kearahnya.

"Oke, para hyung, aku permisi ke kelas dulu, bel lima menit lagi." Seungkwan melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan hal itu tentu membuat para hyungnya tertawa melihat cara berjalan cepat Seungkwan yang lucu.

...

Hansol melepas earphone sebelah kanannya saat matanya itu kembali menangkap pemuda yang ia tolong tadi. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di samping pemuda bertubuh gembul itu. Dengan cepat, Hansol menarik tangan pemuda yang ia tolong tadi, hingga akhirnya langkah kaki pemuda di sampingnya itu terhenti.

"Cih, mau apa kau?" Seungkwan menatap sebal pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu, bukan?"

"Ck." Seungkwan memamerkan senyum miringnya. "Jangan percaya diri kau. Aku ini terkenal, jadi banyak orang yang sudah mengenalku." Hansol memutar kedua manik birunya itu jengah. Astaga, sebenarnya siapa sih pemuda di sampingnya ini? Hansol menghadap pemuda tersebut dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah itu.

FLASHBACK

 _Hansol menggiring bolanya hingga ke depan gawang. Senyumnya mengembang melihat temannya itu sepertinya kebingungan. Hansol mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum menendang bola putih di depannya. Kaki kanan ia ayunkan dengan kencang menendang bola hingga..._

 _BUGH!_

 _"YAK! AWW!" Hansol melongo bodoh saat bola yang ia tendang tidak masuk kedalam gawang, melainkan malah mengenai punggung milik bocah bertubuh gemuk. Bocah yang terkena bola tendangannya itu, meraih bola putih yang menggelinding tak jauh dari kakinya._

 _"SIAPA YANG MENENDANG INI?! SIAPAAAA?!" Hansol menatap bocah yang berjarak 3 meter di depannya dengan was-was. Sepertinya bocah itu akan mengamuk._

 _"YAK! JAWAB AKU! SIAPA YANG MENENDANG INI?!" Semua orang yang berda di dalam lapangan menunjuk kearah Hansol, sedangkan bocah yang di tunjuk membatu di tempatnya. Hansol bergidik ngeri saat bocah itu menghampirinya dengan tatapan penuh sangsi. Hansol menatap bola yang di letakkan dengan kasar oleh bocah itu._

 _"AW!" Hansol meringis sembari memegang kaki kirinya yang di tendang oleh bocah bertubuh gemuk di depannya ini._

 _"Impas, wle!" bocah berpipi tembam itu menjulurkan lidahnya -mengejek Hansol. Bocah blasteran itu mendengus pelan, setelahnya, Hansol mengernyit pelan melihat bocah di depannya._

 _"Seungkwan?" bocah yang di panggil namanya itu berdeham menyahuti. "Kau ingat aku kan?" Seungkwan menatap sebal pemuda di depannya ini._

 _"Iya aku mengenalmu, bocah bodoh yang jatuh dari sepedah dan bocah yang hampir tertabrak jika aku tidak menolongmu, benarkan, orang asing?" Hansol mengernyit. Apa barusan? Orang asing? Apa mungkin Seungkwan memanggilnya orang asing karena wajahnya yang blasteran ini?_

 _"Aku punya nama."_

 _"Oke, namamu siapa, orang asing?"_

 _"Hansol Vernon Chwe." Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya. Marga bocah di depannya ini terdengar aneh ditelinganya. "Nama koreaku Choi Hansol, kau bisa memanggilku Hansol." Hansol mengulurkan tangannya, namun hal itu tidak di sambut oleh bocah di depannya ini. Hansol kembali menurunkan tangannya._

 _"Apapun itu namamu, ku beritahukan padamu bahwa punggungku sakit sekarang." Bak mengerti maksudnya, Hansol membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan bocah bernama Seungkwan itu._

 _"Naik." Titah Hansol, dan tak lama Hansol merasakan berat pada punggungnya. Masa bodoh lah, yang tepenting sekarang, Seungkwan bisa diam. Hansol menopang tubuh Seungkwan di belakang tubuhnya. Menggendong tubuh Seungkwan ala piggyback. Hansol melangkahkan kakinya, mengantar Seungkwan pulang. Mungkin trik ini, Seungkwan dapat memaafkannya soal kejadian tadi_

 _"Kau bukan orang Korea ya?" Seungkwan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hansol. Bocah blasteran itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pantas saja mukamu terlihat seperti orang barat."_

 _"Rumahmu dimana?"_

 _"Depan, turn right, and there is my home." Hansol terkikik geli mendengar gaya bicara Seungkwan._

 _"Tidak usah bicara bahasa inggris, aku mengerti bahasa korea kok." Seungkwan hanya tersenyum bodoh menanggapinya._

 _"Ayah atau ibumu yang orang Korea?"_

 _"Ayahku." Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Hansol berbelok, kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pagar berwarna cokelat. "Disinikan?" Seungkwan berdeham mengiyakan. Hansol merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyuruh Seungkwan turun._

 _"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantar." Seungkwan tersenyum manis dan entah kenapa Hansol sangat menyukai senyuman itu._

 _"Ya, sama-sama." Hansol membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Seungkwan. Hansol menghentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku pulang dulu." Seungkwan tersenyum konyol kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Dah sana pulang, orang asing." Seungkwan mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian menggerakannya memberikan isyarat menyuruh bocah blasteran itu untuk pulang._

FLASHBACK OFF

Hansol melirik nametag yang terpasang. Keningnya mengerut. Hansol menatap pemuda di depannya dengan ragu.

"Boo Seungkwan?" Seungkwan berdeham ringan mengiyakan panggilan pemuda di depannya. Mata bulat itu makin membulat saat melihat nametag yang tertera pada almamater hitam yang di kenakan oleh Hansol.

"Choi Hansol?" Seungkwan membelalakkan matanya. Sepertinya ingatan 10 tahunnya itu kembali.

Kedua pemuda itu saling melemparkan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau mengenalku kan?" keduanya mengatupkan bibir mereka rapat, sesaat setelah mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama secara berbarengan.

...

Seungkwan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan hal itu mendapat respon heran dari semua anggota grup vokal sekolah.

"Kau kenapa, Kwan?" Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan sikap Seungkwan.

"Iya, kau kenapa?" kini Jihoon lah yang bertanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku."

"Eh?" ke empat orang yang berada di dalam ruang vokal itu mengernyit aneh. Bertemu dengan teman lama bukannya harus senang, namun kenapa Seungkwan malah merasakan kebalikannya?

"Kalian tahu anak kelas satu yang berwajah blasteran tidak?" Ke empat hyungnya itu berpikir. Kelas 1 berwajah blasteran? Jeonghan langsung menjentikkan jarinya saat ia ingat sesuatu, dan jentikkan jari itu berhasil membuat ke empat sahabatnya itu menatapnya secara bersamaan.

"Dia yang tinggi dan matanya itu berwarna biru bukan?" Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Aku mengenalnya." lanjut Jeonghan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kwan? Sepertinya kau tak suka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Seokmin menatap pemuda berpipi tembam itu dengan heran.

"Karena setiap aku bertemu dengannya, selalu saja terjadi hal buruk yang menimpaku." Seungkwan ingat semuanya, ya dia ingat semua, di mulai dari badannya yang sakit akibat terjatuh di pinggir jalan dan di timpa oleh Hansol, kemudian bola yang di tendang Hansol mengenai punggungnya, kepalanya harus di jahit sebanyak 6 jahitan karena jatuh dari sepedah yang di kendarai oleh Hansol, jatuh tersungkur dari ayunan akibat Hansol mendorongnya secara tidak sengaja, tadi pagi ketumpahan susu akibat tertabrak oleh Hansol dan hampir saja terpeleset di kamar mandi saat Hansol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Astaga, ia sendiri merasa mengalami sial yang berkepanjangan jika sudah berada di sekitaran pemuda blasteran itu.

"Awas nanti ujung-ujungnya kau malah suka dengannya." Celetuk Seokmin namun hanya di tanggapi Seungkwan dengan gelengan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Masih banyak yang lain." Seungkwan menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Jisoo. "Oh iya, Jeonghan hyung, bagaimana almamatermu?" Seungkwan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jeonghan yang mendengar pertanyaan itu diam. Air mukanya mendadak kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Seungcheol serius dengan omongannya. Sampai pulang sekolah pun dirinya -Seungcheol belum juga mengembaikan almamaternya.

"Masa bodoh lah dengan almamater itu, toh aku juga masih punya satu."

"Terima saja Seungcheol, dia itu tulus padamu, dia juga sayang padamu." Jisoo berujar dengan nada putus asa. Seungkwan mengernyit. Seperti ada yang beda dari Jisoo. Ya dia merasakannya, sangat merasakannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak tulus kepadaku, dia hanya terobsi padaku, hanya terobsesi."

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu, karma itu ada." Jisoo mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli karma. Kenyataannya memang dia terobsesi denganku, sangat terobsesi, dan hal itu mengerikan bagiku, sangat mengerikan."

"Terserah padamu saja, kalau sampai nanti kau suka sama Seungcheol, baru tau rasa." Jeonghan mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kalau sebaliknya malah kau yang menyukai Jeonghan bagaimana?" Jihoon memicing menatap Jisoo yang terdiam.

"Jisoo kan sahabatku." Jeonghan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan enteng, Jisoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Di depan tidak ada yang jaga? Kalau ada yang daftar bagaimana?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ini aku mau ke depan, mau ikut?"

"Kau mau ke depan atau mau bertemu dengan Soonyoung, Ji?" ledek Seokmin. Jihoon langsung memberikan death glarenya kepada pemuda kelewat mancung itu.

"Ayo, Kwan." Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menarik tangan Seungkwan untuk keluar dari ruangan vokal.

…

Hansol memberhentikan langkahnya di depan mading sekolah. Seringainya muncul saat ia membaca salah satu brosur eskul yang terpampang. Pemuda blasteran itu menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kesenian.

Hansol mengetuk pintu di depannya, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang bertuliskan vocal division.

"Hansol?" Seungkwan menatap pemuda itu dengan heran. Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda yang di panggil namanya oleh Seungkwan.

"Aku baca brosur di mading tadi makanya aku kesini." Bukannya menjawab Seungkwan, pemuda itu malah berbicara dengan Jihoon. Seungkwan meniup poninya sebal. Astaga, bocah satu ini kapan berubahnya? Selalu saja membuatnya jengkel.

"Ah, kau mau daftar?" Hansol menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah Seungkwan yang sepertinya sedang kesal karena di abaikan.

"Divisi apa? Vocal, dance, rap, band, teater?" Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja berwarna cokelat yang berisikan buku akutansi ukuran besar disana.

"Rap." Jawab Hansol dengan mantap. Seungkwan masih diam di tempatnya. Ia memandangi pemuda blasteran itu dengan seksama.

"Kau kenapa disana? Kesini, bantu aku, sepertinya nanti banyak yang mendaftar." Seungkwan menarik napas dalam kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jihoon.

"Tulis namamu, kelasmu, dan divisi yang kau inginkan disini." Jihoon mengasihkan selembaran kertas kepada Hansol. Hansol menaruh ponselnya di meja, kemudian mengambil kertas yang di berikan oleh Jihoon.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku ingin memanggil Minghao." Seungkwan mendecih pelan. Ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya ini ada niat terselubung sepertinya.

"Bilang saja ingin bertemu dengan Soonyoung hyung." Seungkwan mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga terdorong beberapa langkah. "Kalau ada Wonwoo hyung atau Mingyu hyung di ruang dance, suruh kemari."

"Iya." Jihoon langsung berbelok kearah kanan menuju ruang dance.

Seungkwan memperhatikan Hansol sedari tadi yang masih sibuk dengan kertas putih di tangannya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Entah kenapa, melihat Hansol yang tengah fokus itu ada rasa suka menyeruak. Namun Seungkwan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi tembamnya itu.

Hansol menahan tawanya saat ekor matanya melihat Seungkwan tengah menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri yang entah karena apa. Hansol menutup pulpennya saat ia sudah selesai mengisi form yang di berikan Jihoon tadi, kemudian menaruhnya di meja cokelat.

"Kumpul pertama lusa, jam pulang sekolah, di ruang dance." Seungkwan menunjuk arah ruangan dance. Ia masih mempertahankan muka sebalnya. Hansol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian memutar badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kesenian yang bisa di bilang cukup besar itu menuju parkiran.

Hansol menepuk saku celananya, keningnya mengerut.

' _Tadi aku taruh di sini, masa tidak ada,'_ Hansol merogoh saku jaketnya, namun juga tidak ada di sana. Pemuda blasteran tersebut merogoh saku almamaternya, namun juga tidak ada. Hansol mengusak rambutnya. Sepertinya ia harus ke ruang kesenian untuk mengecek ponsel miliknya.

Hansol membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung terlonjak kaget saat melihat pemuda bertubuh gembul itu tengah menyodorkan ponselnya dengan wajah di alihkan –bukan menatap Hansol. Pemuda blasteran itu langsung menyambar ponsel miliknya. Namun saat Hansol hendak berujar, pemuda bertubuh berisi itu langsung membuka suaranya.

"Ketinggalan tadi di meja." Hansol hanya mengangguk saja. Ada rasa sebal sebenarnya dengan pemuda di depannya ini, namun ia berusaha menahan itu agar tidak mengumpati anak di depannya ini.

Seungkwan langsung membalikkan badannya saat urusannya untuk mengantarkan ponsel milik Hansol telah selesai. Hansol mengerutkan keningnya. Seungkwan membawa tas di punggungnya, apa artinya pemuda itu mau pulang?

"Pulang bareng bagaimana?"

tbc

* * *

 _Hallo~_

 _Gim back lanjutin ff ini nih. Semoga kalian ga bosen ya sama alur cerita yang membosankan dan banyak flashback, maklumlah, dari summary udah ketauan ini banyak flashbacknya, dan maaf juga kalo kalian bosen dengan genrenya yaitu school life._

 _Gim mau ucapin terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mau rnr di ff ini._

 _Udah dulu ya, sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya~_

 _Bye~_


	4. Empat

**Curhatan**

 **.**

 **Boo Seungkwan**

 **Choi Hansol**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Cast lain akan bermunculan sesuai alur cerita**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), bxb**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon keluar dari ruangan dance. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat meja cokelat yang di gunakan untuk administrasi member baru itu kosong.

'Perasaan tadi ada Seungkwan disini,' Jihoon melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia tak menemukan bocah itu disini. Jihoon yang kesal sendiri langsung berjalan menuju ruang vokal dan membuka pintu dengan kasar, membuat 3 orang yang ada di dalam berjengit kaget.

"Yak! Jihoon hyung! Bisa tidak biasa saja?!" Seokmin mendecak sebal setelahnya.

"Kalian melihat Seungkwan tidak?"

"Tadi sih dia bawa tas ke luar, tapi gak bilang mau kemana." Jisoo mengendikkan bahunya.

"Astaga, pasti anak itu pulang." Jihoon memijit keningnya. Sikap Seungkwan selalu saja bisa membuatnya kesal.

"Anak itu terkadang memang menyusahkan." Jeonghan mengeluh sebal.

"Kita bahkan belum latihan untuk lomba minggu besok." Seokmin menambahkan.

"Cepat cari dia." Titah Jisoo. Mendengar itu Jeonghan langsung bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Coba kita kesana." Jeonghan menunjuk arah parkiran dan tanpa pikir 2 kali, kedua pemuda itu langsung berjalan menuju parkiran.

"YAK! BOO SEUNGKWAN!" Jeonghan berteriak nyaring saat melihat pemuda itu malah menaiki motor sport yang entah di kendarai oleh siapa.

"YAK! BOO SEUNGKWAN KEMBALI KAU!" sekarang suara nyaring Jihoon yang terdengar. Jihoon mengusak rambutnya kesal saat motor sport itu bukannya berhenti malah melaju.

"Anak itu memang." Jihoon menggeram dalam, sedangkan Jeonghan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

...

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan saat ia bisa mendengar suara nyaring Jeonghan dari gedung komite. Astaga, apa anak itu memakan pluit hingga suaranya nyaring seperti pluit saat berteriak? Seungcheol menyampirkan almamater milik Jeonghan dan berjalan santai menuju ruang kesenian. Seringainya mengembang saat mata tajamnya itu bertemu tatap dengan mata sayu milik Jeonghan. Ia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu meniup poninya sebal. Seungcheol langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kesenian, begitu pula dengan Jeonghan. Pemuda itu -Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Saat hendak menurunkan knop pintu, tangan Seungcheol tidak sengaja memegang tangan halus milik Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik hitam tersebut dengan kesal. Seungcheol sama sekali tidak menanggapi hal itu. Ia sendiri sedang sibuk mengelus tangan halus itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Jeonghan berujar dengan nada ketus. Bukannya di lepas, Seungcheol menggenggam tangan itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik Jeonghan, sedangkan Jeonghan memundurkan kepalanya.

Jeonghan mengendus sebal. Ia melirik almamater yang tersampir pada bahu kanan Seungcheol. Tangan kirinya ia angkat untuk mengambil almamaternya, namun hal itu langsung di tepis oleh Seungcheol, dan selanjutnya Jeonghan bisa merasakan tangan kirinya di cengkram oleh pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kau menginginkan almamater ini kan?" Jeonghan malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia malas kalau sudah seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin menampar Seungcheol sekarang juga, mumpung lagi ramai.

"Akan ku kembalikan jika kau mengiyakan keinginanku."Jeonghan mendengus sebal. Ia tak kehabisan cara, pemuda bertubuh kurus namun tinggi itu menginjak kaki kanan Seungcheol cukup kencang, hingga pemuda di depannya ini melepaskan genggaman pada tangan kanannya dan cangkraman pada tangan kirinya. Dengan langkah cepat, Jeonghan menarik almamater miliknya, namun siapa di sangka, almamater miliknya itu malah membuat kepala Seungcheol maju dan bibir tebal itu berhasil menempel di atas bibir tipis Jeonghan. Mata sayu itu membulat saat bisa merasakan bibir Seungcheol berada di atas bibirnya.

'Astaga! First kiss ku!'

...

Seungkwan turun dari motor sport berwarna hitam milik Hansol. Bukannya berterimakasih, Seungkwan malah memamerkan wajah sebalnya. Ia sebal, ia sebenarnya tidak mau pulang, tapi Hansol malah menariknya tadi dan bodohnya juga, kenapa dirinya diam saja saat di tarik oleh pemuda blasteran itu menuju motor sport hitam miliknya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Hansol meraih helm merah yang berada di tangan Seungkwan, kemudian mengalungkannya pada lengannya. Hansol menurunkan kaca helm miliknya dan menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Hansol." Yang di panggil hanya menengok. "Gomawo." Entah ada angin apa, Seungkwan berterimakasih kepada pemuda yang sedari dulu selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Sama-sama, sudah sana masuk, di luar dingin." Hansol tersenyum tulus. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda blasteran ini. Sikapnya di sekolah sangatlah dingin, tapi lihat, saat di luar sekolah, sikap tulus, baik, care, konyol dan bodohnya itu terlihat.

Saat motor sport Hansol sudah melaju, Seungkwan langsung masuk ke dalam mansion milik keluarganya. Wajah pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu mengeruh saat melihat sang kakak berada di ambang pintu dan memperhatikannya dengan senyum miringnya.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" Seungkwan sama sekali tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu langsung melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya menjadi sendal rumah. "Jawab aku kalau kau tidak tuli, Boo Seungkwan."

"Lebih baik kau diam, Boo Jinsol." Seungkwan langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan sang kakak dengan tatapan sebal yang ia arahkan untuk adik tersayangnya itu.

Seungkwan menurunkan knop pintunya dan langsung memasuki kamar bernuansa biru muda dengan abu yang tertata rapih tersebut. Seungkwan menaruh tas sekolahnya di bangku meja belajarnya. Ia langsung mengganti baju olahraganya dengan baju santainya. Seungkwan melirik layar ponselnya yang menyala, kemudian menyambar ponsel miliknya.

'Kau ingin kabur dari latihan bukan? Kalau kau tidak datang dalam waktu 30 menit, akan ku coret namamu dari vokal grup.' Seungkwan mendecak sebal. Dirinya baru saja sampai rumah, masa iya dia harus kembali lagi ke sekolah.

'Aku tidak kabur, tadi Hansol menarik tanganku, Hannie hyung.' Seungkwan membalas pesan tersebut. Walaupun sudah membela diri tetap saja, ujung-ujungnya Seungkwan yang mengalah. Ingat, mengalah bukan kalah.

Tak lama sebuah balasan pesan masuk. Seungkwan melempar ponselnya kearah kasurnya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Astaga kenapa di dunia ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang sangat menjengkelkan?" Seungkwan menggerutu sendiri, sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

...

Jeonghan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jisoo. Ia lelah, ia ingin marah, ia ingin menangis, ia ingin teriak dan terakhir, ia ingin pulang. Jisoo yang memang peka itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya merangkul bahu Jeonghan dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Jisoo menggerakkan tangannya menuju surai hitam Jeonghan dan menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinga pemuda yang berada di dalam rangkulannya. Jeonghan menggeleng pelan. "Ayo cerita saja padaku, lagipula yang lain kan di luar."

"Aku tak tahu mau cerita dari mana." Jisoo mengelus surai hitam Jeonghan dengan sayang. Kalau di tanya soal perasaan, hanya Jisoo dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

"Kalau kau suka dengan Seungcheol, jujur saja." Jeonghan terdiam. Jisoo bisa membuatnya nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

"Aku hanya nyaman dengannya, tapi itu dulu, ingat, itu dulu."

"Rasa nyaman bisa mengalahkan segalanya, Han."

'Terutama perasaanku,' Jisoo tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak." Tampik Jeonghan.

"Ya terserah padamu." Jisoo menepuk lengan Jeonghan. "Kalau kau berubah perasaan dengannya, terima dia."

'Aku hanya cukup mengagumimu dalam diam.' Jisoo menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jeonghan. Saat hendak mencium puncak kepala Jeonghan, suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. belum latihan kan?" Saat tahu siapa yang masuk, Jeonghan mendecak sebal.

"Kita tidak akan latihan jika tidak ada kau." Jeonghan mendecak sebal, kemudian kembali menyamankan tubuhnya yang masih dalam rangkulan Jisoo.

"Kalian terlihat seperti orang pacaran." Jeonghan menyeringai saat melihat pemuda bermata tegas yang berada di belakang Seungkwan melihat kearahnya tidak suka. Bukannya melepaskan rangkulan Jisoo, Jeonghan makin menarik tangan Jisoo, hingga badan mereka berdua sudah tidak ada jarak lagi. Jisoo sendiri yang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi, pasalnya manik cokelatnya itu sendiri menatap pemuda yang berbeda 4 bulan lebih tua darinya itu ada di belakang Seungkwan.

"Astaga, jadian saja sana." Seungkwan masuk lalu menutup pintu ruang vokal dan meninggalkan tatapan tak suka dari salah satu hyungnya itu. "Yang lain kemana?" Seungkwan melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, namun mata bulatnya itu sama sekali tidak menemukan 2 sosok hyungnya yang lain.

"Mereka ke cafe depan sekolah, beli minuman." Seungkwan mendecak sebal menanggapi perkataan Jisoo. Dirinya sudah kesini buru-buru, tapi pas sudah sampai, malah belum latihan.

...

Seungcheol memutar ponselnya malas. Matanya masih tertuju pada dua pintu kayu yang masih terutup rapat. Mata tegasnya itu menatap jam tangan kulit yang ia kenakan. Sudah pukul 16:50 seharusnya semua kegiatan sekolah sudah berhenti, tapi kenapa dari tadi pintu kayu itu belum terbuka juga? Dengan langkah penasaran, akhirnya Seungcheol putuskan untuk menuju ruang kesenian yang berada di bawah gedung aula. Seungcheol mengehentikan langkahnya saat pintu kayu itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

"Hannie hyung kau pulang dengan siapa?" Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesenian di ikuti dengan teman-temannya.

"Biasa, aku pulang dengan Seungkwan." Jeonghan menarik tangan pemuda bertubuh gemuk yang satu-satunya memakai pakaian bebas. Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat Jihoon malah terdiam di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak pulang, Ji?"

"Aku menunggu Wonwoo, kalian duluan saja."

"Menunggu Wonwoo atau Soonyoung?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan nada meledek, membuat pemuda mungil itu mendengus sebal.

"Iya, iya tak usah marah." Seungkwan mengusak rambut cokelat karamel milik Jihoon. "Aku dan Hannie hyung duluan." Seungkwan langsung berpamitan dengan ketiga hyungnya itu. Pemuda bertubuh berisi itu menarik tangan Jeonghan, namun pemuda bersurai pendek itu tak juga melangkahkan kakinya. Tatapannya lurus kearah seseorang.

Seungcheol tersenyum percaya diri saat manik hitamnya itu bertemu dengan manik hitam milik Jeonghan. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pemuda bertubuh kurus namun tinggi itu, sedangkan Jeonghan malah melangkah mundur. Senyum Seungcheol langsung hilang tat kala pemuda bersurai pendek itu malah menghampiri salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Jisoo, kau bawa mobil bukan?" pemuda yang di tanya Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh aku bareng denganmu?" Ketiga orang -Seungkwan, Jihoon, Seokmin yang berada di sekeliling Jeonghan dan Jisoo berjengit kaget. Ini tumben, sangat tumben.

"Oke kalau begitu." Jisoo tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak senang, tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja pemuda di depannya ini ngajak pulang bareng. "Kwan bareng saja." Jisoo menepuk pundak Seungkwan namun hanya di tanggapi gelengan.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau mengganggu orang yang sepertinya akan berkencan sebentar lagi."

Bohong kalau Seungcheol tidak kaget. Bohong kalau Seungcheol tidak kesal. Bohong kalau Seungcheol tidak cemburu. Berkencan? Heol, kalimat itu bukanlah sekedar gurauan di telinga Seungcheol. Ya, Seungcheol bisa membaca gelagat Hong Jisoo -pemuda korea yang besar di Amerika- itu menyukai Jeonghan. Seungcheol bisa membacanya melalui kejadian yang ia lihat tadi.

"Tidak mengganggu, kok."

"Tidak usah, hyung, aku bisa bareng dengan Seokmin hyung."

"Yakin?"

"Iya, aku yakin." Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, aku titip Hannie hyung, antarkan sampai rumah." Titah Seungkwan.

"Aku mengerti." Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Jeonghan menarik tangan Jisoo kemudian merangkul pundak pemuda itu.

Seungcheol yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Apa dirinya selama ini kurang di mata Jeonghan?

tbc

* * *

 _Halo~_

 _Gim lanjutin ff ini nih, gimana sama ff nya? lanjutin gak? Kalian kalau ada saran silahkan pm gim, gim bakal nerima saran dari kalian kok~_

 _Terimakasih ya yang udah review, kalian kunci utama gim buat update ff dengan genre pasaran ini._

 _Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~_

 _Bye~_


End file.
